MI DESEO
by Natalia22
Summary: Mi deseo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre... [OneShot publicado el 15 de Julio en mi blog: Ichigo & Rukia Stories] Dedicado a Ichigo Kurosaki para el día de su cumpleaños.


**¡Hola IchiRukistas!**

Os traigo un OneShot que hice para el Cumpleaños de Ichigo y que publiqué en mi blog de fanfics de Ichigo y Rukia :D Sé que ya ha pasado tiempo pero me ha apetecido subirlo aquí también para que los que no lo hayan leído puedan hacerlo ^^

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MI DESEO**

Hace meses que se acabó la Guerra Santa. No sabemos si algún día volverá a estallar otra batalla pero de momento todo está bien. Disfrutamos de días tranquilos, que creo que ya nos tocaba.

Aunque hoy no es precisamente un día tranquilo para mí. Hoy es 15 de Julio y eso significa que es mi cumpleaños. Nunca he sido de celebrarlo por todo lo alto, de eso ya se encargaba mi padre que siempre es el alma de la fiesta. Sin embargo, después de haber estado luchando todo este tiempo y teniendo mi vida al borde de la muerte en varias ocasiones, he llegado a valorar mucho más este día. Quizá es importante celebrar con tu familia y tus amigos, que un año más, sigues vivo.

En esta ocasión, lo celebro dos veces. Una aquí, en el mundo humano, y otra en la Sociedad de Almas. Esto no se lo he dicho a nadie más salvo a mi padre pero en ocasiones me sorprendo pensando que mi verdadero hogar ya no está aquí… sino allí.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres tomar esa decisión? —me preguntó mi padre cuando estábamos los dos solos en mi habitación. Se escuchaba abajo en el salón todo el ruido de la música y de las personas que habían venido invitadas a mi casa para celebrar mi cumpleaños.

—Estoy seguro, papá. Lo llevo pensando desde hace bastante tiempo —le respondí metiendo unas cuántas mudas en una mochila—. Me gustaría que, hoy mismo, Byakuya, que es el nuevo comandante, diera el visto bueno a que me quedara en la Sociedad de Almas de forma definitiva.

Mi padre no cambió su cara de preocupación. Yo le entendía. Esto no era como cuando un hijo se independiza cuando empieza la universidad. Aunque quitando lo de la universidad, sí que me estaba independizando de alguna manera. Si aún era joven para tomar esa decisión, no me importaba. Yo simplemente estaba escogiendo la vida que quería vivir.

—Bueno… sabes que si hoy mismo te da permiso a que te quedes, siempre puedes volver aquí, a tu casa —me puso la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo—. Pase lo que pase ¿de acuerdo? Estas puertas nunca se te cerrarán.

—Gracias papá —le sonreí y nos dimos un abrazo antes de que el impulsivo carácter de mi progenitor saliera a luz. Nunca le confesaré que echaré de menos su entusiasmo.

En un segundo ya me tenía agarrado por el cuello y me llevaba por el pasillo gritando… Vale, retiro lo que he dicho de que extrañaré a este viejo loco.

—¡Aquí vuelve el cumpleañero! —exclamó cuando llegamos al salón. Los demás no se quedaron cortos. ¿Ni que me hubiera marchado a mi habitación hace una hora?—. ¡Que abra los regalos!

—¡Suéltame! —grité intentando zafarme de su agarre.

—¡Después veremos fotos de Ichigo de bebé!

—¡¿Qué?! —le tiré al suelo y le hice una llave para inmovilizarlo—. ¡Ni se te ocurra, estúpido loco! ¡Nadie quiere ver eso!

—¡Yo sí que quiero! —opinó Inoue contenta.

—Estaría bien ver si ya tenías ese pelo naranja de macarra que llevas, Kurosaki —dijo Ishida.

Le miré con cara de malas pulgas levantándome dejando a mi padre libre.

—Ya he dicho muchas veces que es natural, cuatro ojos.

—¡Madre mía, está comida está buenísima! —exclamó Keigo sentado en la mesa donde había muchísimas cosas preparadas por mi hermana Yuzu.

—¿Es que te vas a comer todo? —le preguntó Karin con la frente arrugada, seguramente sin creerse que mi amigo fuera capaz de seguir engullendo.

—No suele comer comida casera —respondió Mizuiro en su lugar—. Vive con su hermana mayor y ni él ni ella saben cocinar.

—Pues estaría mejor que dejaras hueco para el pastel, Asano-san —sugirió Yuzu—. Luego te puedes llevar en una fiambrera lo que sobre.

—¿Enserio? ¡Que buena eres! No te pareces nada a tu hermano Ichigo.

—¡Oye que te he oído capullo!

—Toma Ichigo —se acercó Chad a mí para darme el regalo.

Lo abrí y observé que era un colgante con una moneda dorada como la que él llevaba.

—Gracías Chad —le sonreí y nos chocamos la mano. Me la puse enseguida mirándome en un espejo del salón para ver como me quedaba—. Me encanta.

—Abre el mío —continuó Tatsuki siguiéndola todos los demás.

Me senté en una silla de la mesa del salón y empecé a recibir los regalos que me habían comprado mi familia y mis amigos. Desde ropa, películas, libros… hasta una caja de condones de parte de mi padre que se la tiré a la cara en cuanto la ví. Siempre abochornándome delante de todo el mundo.

—¡Venga que saco el pastel! —advirtió Yuzu para que apagaran las luces de la casa dejando todo a oscuras.

Salió de la cocina con las dieciocho velas encendidas y se acercó despacio mientras cantaba junto a los demás el cumpleaños feliz. No pude evitar sonreír por este momento aunque no supiera exactamente que cara poner. Quería irme a la Sociedad de Almas pero por nada del mundo me perdería esto. Me gustaría poder vivirlo cada año de mi vida. Las caras sonrientes de mi padre, de mis hermanas y de mis amigos Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Tatsuki, Ishida e Inoue. Era un día que deseaba celebrar con ellos.

Me pusieron el pastel delante y yo cerré los ojos formulando mi deseo.

 _Mi deseo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En cuanto llegué a la Sociedad de Almas cargado con mi mochila, todo aquel con el que me cruzaba me felicitaba. Incluso gente que no había visto en mi vida. Yo no los conocía a ellos pero, por el papel que había tenido yo en varias guerras, ésta última y con la de Aizen, ellos sí que me conocían a mí. Me pregunté como mierda sabían que hoy era mi cumpleaños, sin embargo enseguida me respondí al recordar la fiesta que me estaban preparando Renji y los demás. Debería haber sido sorpresa pero digamos que cierta teniente de la décima división se fue un poquito de la lengua. Es lo que hace beber mucho sake.

Lo primero que hice fue ir a ver al nuevo comandante. En realidad no me hacía ni puñetera gracia que fuera el estirado del hermano de Rukia pero supongo que es mejor lo malo conocido que lo bueno por conocer ¿no? O, bueno, eso es lo que creo yo.

En resumen, la cosa no fue tan mal después de todo.

—Puedes quedarte aquí —me dijo Byakuya sentado detrás de su gran mesa.

Yo me quedé sorprendido de que aceptara tan rápido. En realidad, llevábamos hablando dos horas pero fue relativamente rápido conociendo como se las gasta este noble.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté entre nervioso y feliz.

—Claro, pero con una condición.

Ya empezábamos.

—¿Qué condición?

—Que no te vas a quedar a vivir a mi casa.

Bufé mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Por qué demonios iba a querer quedarme en tu casa?

—No voy a responder a eso. Creo que los dos sabemos el porqué —se levantó con esos aires de grandeza que siempre lucía y dio un rodeo a la mesa para llegar a donde estaba yo—. Te quedarás con Renji hasta que encuentres una casa. Ya se lo comunicaré.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedo marcharme ya?

Observé que Byakuya asintió y yo me volteé para emprender la marcha hacia la salida de esa gran sala. La voz del noble interrumpió mis pasos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Me lo quedé mirando serio hasta que esbocé una pequeña sonrisa. No todos los días te felicitaba ese hombre. Había que disfrutar el momento.

—Gracias, Byakuya —respondí viendo en su rostro que no le hizo mucha gracia que lo llamara por su nombre. Sonreí más amplio cuando me di la vuelta saliendo por la puerta.

Tenía que reconocer que estaba disfrutando este día. Me reí por la calle al recordar su cara de nuevo y muchos shinigamis que pasaban por ahí se me quedaron mirando pero me daba igual. Estaba feliz. Iba a empezar una nueva vida en este lugar.

Y no podía empezarla sin visitar antes a alguien.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Kiyone, ¿revisaste ya estos documentos? —escuché preguntar a Rukia cuando me acercaba a su despacho.

—¡No, teniente! ¡Ahora los reviso!

De pronto, la castaña abrió la puerta cargada con una montaña de papeles y se marchó corriendo para hacer sus tareas. Me apoyé en el umbral de la puerta que había dejado abierta y me quedé mirando a Rukia mientras ésta leía algo detenidamente. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia, levantó la cabeza y me alegré de ver la sonrisa que enseguida se formó en su cara.

—¡Ichigo! —se levantó y vino hacia mí. Por propia inercia, yo hice lo mismo y nos dimos un abrazo. Al soltarnos nos dimos cuenta de lo que acabábamos de hacer aunque ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Supongo que la guerra cambiaba la forma de expresar los sentimientos a todo el mundo. Por mi parte había sido muy confortable—. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

—Hace un rato —sonreí viendo como ella iba a preparar un té. Yo me senté en una de las dos sillas—. Lo que pasa es que he ido a hablar con tu hermano sobre un tema.

Ella se giró hacia mí con la frente arrugada.

—¿Qué tema? ¿Hay algún problema?

—No, no. No es ningún problema, tranquila —puso la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó en la otra silla al lado de la mía—. Pero si que es un tema importante.

—¡Cuéntame ya, idiota, y deja de hacerte el interesante!

Yo me reí antes de empezar a contarle todo lo que había estado pensando estos últimos meses y lo que había hablado con Byakuya. A medida que le contaba, la miraba para ver que emoción asaltaba su cuerpo. Al principio me escuchaba con una sonrisa, luego ésta se esfumó poniéndose seria, después algo de miedo y por último, tristeza. A esa enana la conocía como la palma de mi mano.

—Pero te vas a perder todo lo que aún tienes que vivir —me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

Lo sabía. Estaba triste.

—Los viviré aquí. Las cosas del mundo humano y la vida normal las quería el anterior Ichigo —me levanté y fui hacia la ventana, contemplando el patio interior del escuadrón—. Siento que este es mi verdadero hogar. Donde debo estar y donde quiero vivir. Aquél tiempo en el que pensé que nunca más volvería a ser Shinigami fue como un infierno para mí —me volteé hacia ella y me señalé la ropa que llevaba—. Y ahora mírame. Vuelvo a ser yo. No quiero alejarme de lo que soy.

Rukia suspiró y negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tan descerebrado como siempre.

Yo sonreí de lado.

—Lo que pasa es que no quieres volver a tenerme tan cerca ¿eh?

—Por supuesto que no. Ahora voy a tener que aguantarte por aquí todo el rato.

—Lástima que yo no quepa en un armario como tú, enana.

—Igualmente no te iba a dejar en mi habitación, idiota.

Nos reímos bajito mirándonos a los ojos. Solo nosotros entendíamos nuestras propias bromas y nuestra forma de relacionarnos.

—¿Dónde te vas a quedar?

—Con Renji. No sé si le va a hacer mucha gracia.

—Estoy segura de que no le importará —dijo levantándose de la silla para ir hacia un armario. Lo abrió y sacó un caja cuadrada y no muy ancha. Se acercó a mí y me lo entregó—. Feliz cumpleaños, Ichigo.

La agarré y la llevé a la mesa para poder abrirla sin que se cayera. Abrí la boca y los ojos impresionado por el regalo. Era un kimono masculino con unas telas oscuras de color azul marino. Las toqué y me dí cuenta que eran de buena calidad.

—Te habrá costado una pasta. No tenías porqué regalarme esto.

—Claro que sí. Además no me ha costado mucho —la miré de reojo con los ojos entrecerrados sabiendo que me estaba mintiendo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y pasó de decir nada sobre el dinero—. Pensé que no tendrías que ponerte para esta noche, ¿te gusta?

—¿Qué sí me gusta? —le pregunté sarcástico poníendome la bata del kimono por encima de la ropa de Shinigami que llevaba—. Es precioso. Muchas gracias.

Rukia se acercó y me lo colocó bien. Yo la miraba desde mi altura mientras ella observaba como me quedaba. Aprecié un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero no le dije nada. El pensamiento de que a partir de ahora estaría más tiempo con ella hacía que se me formara un nudo en el estómago. Aún no sabía la razón pero me moría de ganas de ir averiguándolo poco a poco.

—Te queda perfecto —alzó el rostro y me miró sonriendo—. Aún tengo algo más para ti.

—Vaya —me pasé la mano por el pelo notando que ahora era yo el que se sonrojaba—. No sé que decir.

—No digas nada —dijo sacando una pequeñita caja de su bolsillo y entregándomela—. Toma. Lo encontré el otro día en el jardín.

Sonreí en el acto al abrirla.

—Un trébol de cuatro hojas —susurré.

—Para que tu deseo de cumpleaños se haga realidad, fresita.

La miré y sonreí de lado.

 _Mi deseo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A la fiesta que me habían preparado vino toda la Sociedad de Almas. Si había alguno que en un principio no estaba invitado, al escuchar todo el ruido que hacíamos, se acercaba curioso y finalmente se autoinvitaba. Por mí no hubo ningún problema pero si para los que bebían alcohol ya que se agotaron las existencias tan rápido como tragaban.

Cuando me acerqué a Renji para decirle lo de que ahora viviría con él, mi amigo ya lo sabía. Me felicitó y me dio palmadas en la espalda diciéndome que contaba con él para esta nueva etapa que empezaba para mí. Enseguida, la noticia corrió como la espuma y todos lo supieron. Así mejor.

Realmente me lo pasé en grande. Ellos eran mi otra familia. Mis amigos shinigamis. Mis iguales. Me estaban haciendo sentir como en casa y yo lo agradecí de verdad.

Salí un rato al patio para poder respirar aire fresco y me senté en un banco de piedra que había por ahí. Miré hacia la fiesta y ví a Rukia hablar animadamente con Rangiku y Renji. A esa mujer, que un día se coló en mi casa y que yo tomé como una ladrona, es a la que le debía el estar aquí.

Respiré hondo y dirigí mi vista al cielo sorprendiéndome de ver una estrella fugaz pasar veloz por encima de mí. Cerré los ojos de inmediato y sonreí al pedir mi deseo.

 _Mi deseo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre…_

 _ **Quiero fuerza para poder seguir sosteniendo la espada y así poder proteger a las personas que me importan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **FIN**

 _Espero que os haya gustado :D No os olvidéis de visitar mi blog para más historias de Ichigo y Rukia ^^  
_

 _www. ichigoandrukiafanfics. blogspot. com_

 _El 1 de Septiembre publicaré otro OneShot allí :D_

 _¡Participar en el reto!_

 _¡Suscribiros y no os perdáis nada!_

 _¡Besitos!_

 **kiss kiss**


End file.
